The 6th Year Muggle Studies
by Sunflower1
Summary: Harry Potter has to take Muggle Studies in his 6th year, but there is a new teacher.... maybe the class won't be so bad. This story will have Voldemort, action, and perhaps some G/H romance. This is my first fanfic ever. Reviews welcome.
1. Night Letters

The 6th Year Muggle Studies  
  
This is my first fanfiction.. I know this first chapter isn't the best, and my summary kinda stinks too, but if you like the story, stick with it. I think (hopefully!!) that it will be better one Harry and his friends arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. The only character that is mine is the new teacher at Hogwarts that teaches Muggle Studies.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter awoke once again with a horrible pain in his lightning bolt-shaped scar that was partially covered by his unruly jet-black hair. Harry had another nightmare/vision about Voldemort killing yet another innocent victim. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't remember the details of this particular nightmare, so he didn't feel it necessary to write to Dumbledore. Also, Harry's owl, Hedwig, hadn't returned from delivering a letter to the Weasley family. He couldn't survive another night trapped with the Dursleys. He was hoping that he could spend the summer with Ron and his family like he had the past summers. He loved visiting the Weasleys. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. There never was a dull moment at the Burrow, and Harry couldn't wait until he would get to spend some time with all of them.  
  
Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, so he decided to shift his though to something a little more pleasant. Ginny Wealsey. Ever since the summer before Harry's 5th year, he had saw Ginny as so much more than Ron's younger sister. He saw her as Ginny, the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. She had changed so much since her first year, where she couldn't even look at Harry without blushing or shrieking and running into her room. Now she and Harry could have conversations for hours if they wanted to, just about stuff. Harry knew that she was over her crush on him. A picture of Ginny was constantly in his mind. He always saw her laughing with one of her brothers, or wrestling with them, but she was always having a good time. Ginny was also one of popular girls of her year. She was always with a big group of kids, and she was in the center of all the attention. The only problem was that at the end of her 4th year, she and Colin Creevy had celebrated their 3 month anniversary of being a couple. He knew that she was off limits, and that was too bad for Harry, because she was the only person that he saw himself being with.  
  
Harry was pulled out of his daydream by a tapping on his window. When Harry looked out, he saw Hedwig outside with 3 letters attached to her leg. Harry opened the window and removed the letters from Hedwig, which gained him an affectionate nip on his finger. Hedwig then flew into her cage and took a sip of water, before settling down and falling asleep.  
  
Harry picked up his letters and instantly knew that the first was from his best friend Ron Weasley. He opened the letter, and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
I've got some bad news. To sum it all up. you can't come over until like the last week of the summer holidays. One reason is because Dumbledore won't allow it. He thinks that Voldemort may be near and is looking for you. Another reason is Ginny. She has been really sick lately. I don't know how many times she has been to the hospital, I lost track. Bill and Charlie are home because they are so worried about her. This house is a wreck. Mum and Dad look really tired, I think they have been staying up almost every night to watch her, and if they do get some sleep, they are woken up by a piercing scream. Ginny feels horrible too. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. When she wakes up in the night she says that she is just scared from a nightmare, but I think there is more to it that she's not telling because she doesn't want us to worry. But I am. I have no idea how to help her. She must think I'm an awful brother but I just don't know what to do. Any ideas? Well sorry this letter is all bad news. I'll write to you if anything big happens. good or bad. Mum is calling my now. If the Dursleys give you any trouble, just remind them of your godfather.  
  
Ron  
  
This wasn't exactly the letter that Harry had been hoping for. He was really worried about Ginny. He decided he would write her and Ron letters once he finished reading the rest. The next letter that Harry picked up was from Hogwarts. He wasn't expecting a letter with his school supplies until later in the year, so something must be up. He opened the letter rather quickly due to his curiosity of what was inside.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I regret to inform you that you teacher; Professor Trewanly was murdered in her home by death eaters three days ago. You will need to choose another class to take Divination's place in your sixth year. If I may, I would recommend Muggle Studies. The curriculum has changed and there is a new teacher (Professor Jacquelyn Bell) who I have met many times before, and we have become great friends. I think that you will enjoy her class. I hope you can enjoy your summer, and stay out of trouble.  
  
Professor McGonagal  
  
This letter shocked Harry. How could a teacher of Hogwarts be murdered? True, Harry didn't really like Divination, yet he couldn't understand how she could have been murdered. His hatred for Voldemort just continued to grow and grow with each day.  
  
Harry pushed that thought to the back of his mind as his eyes fell upon the last letter. He wasn't sure who this letter was from, but he wanted to read it so he opened the letter very carefully. He saw that the neat handwriting must have meant it was from a girl, but he knew Hermione was on a trip in America with her parents, and she wouldn't be able to contact Harry for about a month. This letter read.  
  
Harry,  
  
I need your help. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets I have been having horrible nightmares of what Voldemort is doing. And I think that these nightmares may actually be happening! I wake up in so much pain. I don't know what I should do. I also have been very sick lately. I don't want my family to worry, I can tell they are all tired and that they are so worried. But I don't know what's wrong. Please, if you can, I need some help. Ginny  
  
P.S. Sorry to sort of be throwing this at you. I know I am just Ron's little sister, and it's ok if you can't help me, I'll understand.  
  
The last part of the letter sort of shocked Harry. He didn't want Ginny to think he didn't care about her. So he decided he would show her just how much he cared. He would do everything he could think of to help Ginny. Sleep was now the last thing on Harry's mind. 


	2. Love Always

The 6th Year Muggle Studies Chapter 2  
  
Ron was lying on his bed looking at the night sky trying not to worry about Ginny. His thoughts drifted to Hermione in America. He hadn't seen her all summer, and he missed her since she was his best friend, and he had liked her since their third year, but he just didn't have the guts to tell her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened slightly and the head of his younger and only sister appeared. She would usually have a smile on her face, but not now. She looked pale and tired, but most of all, she looked scared. Ron beckoned Ginny to come over and sit with him on his bed. Ginny scurried over to him and sat down next to him. There were a few moments of silence, which was then broken by Ginny's sobs. Ron wrapped a protective arm around her, because that was all he knew to do.  
  
"Ron," Ginny choked out between sobs, "I'm sorry. I really must be a pain to have around the house. I bet that nobody has gotten any sleep recently, and it's all because of my and my screams. I feel so horrible Ron. I can see all the strained and tired looks on everybody's faces and I know that Bill and Charlie aren't just here to visit the family. I hate myself for causing the family problems, but I don't know what is wrong with me, and all of you have been so nice. If I were you, I would have thrown myself out of the house by now. Well, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was."  
  
Ron stared at his sister in shock.  
  
"Gin, don't think that it is your fault. Ginny, I love you, everybody does. We are all in pain because we know that you aren't feeling well. We only want you to be better so that you will be like the typical Ginny that can't control her own temper. We are just worried because we love you. Please don't apologize for something that isn't your fault, and something that you can't control. And we would never kick you out of the house.unless you told us that you were dating Malfoy or something. We only hope that you will be happy again. Ginny, you are my baby sis, and I will always love you, no matter what. You just gotta get better, I hate seeing you sick."  
  
Ginny practically tackled Ron when she went to hug him after he finished talking. There was a tapping at Ron's window that broke their embrace. Ron looked up to see the familiar snowy owl. Hedwig had two letters attached to her leg. One was delivered to Ron, and the other to Ginny (much to Ron's surprise). Ginny thanked her brother, and left him alone to read his letter. Once she left, Ron opened his letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
That stinks about me not being able to visit you until much later in the summer. I don't know how I am going to survive the whole time with Uncle Vernon and the rest, but things don't sound too much better over at your house. I am so worried about Ginny. Just remember to make sure she knows that you love her; she really needs you right now. Hope things get better over there, and hope to see you later.  
  
Harry  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny ran back to her room and locked her door. She wondered what Harry had said or if she had made a fool of herself in front of her crush. She opened the letter and read.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I am so sorry to hear that you don't feel well and that Voldemort (I'm surprised you wrote his name in the letter to me) is haunting your nights with nightmare/visions like he has to me. I must tell you that ever since I found out who I was and how I was connected to Voldemort I have had horrible nightmares, which are really the actions that Voldemort was taking or is planning to take. Unfortunately, I don't know how to help you. I wish that I did because I don't want you to have to go through all of this. I think that we should talk some day just about everything. Please write me if anything happens. I hope that you feel better.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Harry  
  
Love Always, Love Always. Ginny read those words over and over until she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face, and for once she slept without any nightmares. 


End file.
